


lisi kumaa tayam

by IPG_KENT



Series: Writer's Side of Me [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPG_KENT/pseuds/IPG_KENT
Summary: Love for Animal





	lisi kumaa tayam

Orohian oku do momogompi do tayam. Haro iso tungau di ginompi ku. Pinungaranan ku i tungau ku do i Kitty. Tungau ku nopo nga orohian mangakan do sada. Orohian nogi yau do moi pokiborud. Tikid sodopon, haro nopo aanu dau do borud id lamin. Podsuon ku i Kitty do intolu sominggu mooi do au oromos om outong i Kitty. 

Insan tadau, natagak i Kitty mantad walai. Pingihumon ku po id sorili walai nga au ku okito. Okolu om ooris no ginawo ku tu au ku okito i Kitty. Tolu tadau nakatalib, au po nokoguli i Kitty. Mihad oku po magandad di Kitty do gumuli au no nokoguli gisom baino. Huhuhuhu..

Zelss


End file.
